Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix
by Silent Apathy
Summary: Harry learns of his past and gains new powers, finding out who he really is
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own none of these people, only the plot. J.R Rowling is the owner and creator, I am only borrowing them.  
  
A/N - This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. ________________________________________________________________________ *Human thoughts* -snake speech- Phoenix speech Dragon speech [Unicorn speech] Gryffindor Wolf speech ________________________________________________________________________ Title: Harry potter and the Silver Phoenix Chapter 1: Gaining of Powers  
  
This summer had been the worst for Harry Potter, The- Boy-Who-Lived. He had nightmares of the third task every night. He saw it again and again, and when he didn't have them he had dreams or visions of Voldemort. The dreams made it so that he only had a hour of sleep each night.  
  
* Not that I deserve sleep* he thought dully to himself. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:52. Eight minutes away from turning 15. For some reason Harry felt slightly afraid, but also incredibly anxious about this birthday. At exactly 12 a bright light flashed and Harry found himself in a cloudy place with 5 people that he did not recognize.  
  
The man in the middle seemed so old and wise that Dumbledore would have to be almost considered a baby next to this man. He wore dark blue robes with light sky blue lines flashing across at random spots. He had white hair and beard and had blues eyes that resembled Dumbledore's. He also seemed to radiate power even more then his companions. To his left was a middle aged man with green and silver robes. He had blond hair and green eyes exactly like Harry's. He was holding the hand of the lady next to him. She had yellow robes though and had pale skin, blue eyes, and light brownish blond hair. On the right side of the old man were a young couple. They seemed just as powerful as the other two, but all fell short of producing the power of the man in the middle. The young man wore scarlet and gold robes and had Harry's black flyaway hair. He also had chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin. The woman's whose hand he was holding had black hair with blond streaks and wore violet robes. Also light blue eyes with a darker almost violet ring around the outside. Harry felt so weak and insignificant in front of these powerful mysterious figures.  
  
"Hello Silver Phoenix, our heir" They all said at once leaving Harry to try and figure out what a silver Phoenix was and if it related to him at all. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and so said, "Excuse me sir but who are all of you?" The group of five smiled at this knowing that fame would never corrupt this innocent who had gone through so much and grown up much to quickly. He was still trusting and humble, polite and honest, brave and desiring to help. This boy who had been pushed into a world where everyone knew his story and wanted to be him still wanted to be ignored by all but his friends. He was all that had been prophesized and more. He was Harry Potter.  
  
"I am Merlin and the man and woman on my right are Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw Gryffindor. The man and woman on my right are Salazer Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff Slytherin." Harry began to feel faint, he was standing in front of the five most powerful wizards and witches. They had called him their heir.  
  
Godric now spoke up saying "We are going to transfer our knowledge to you, it will probably hurt a little bit. After we do this you will go back to your bedroom, there will be a few changes and we will have left gifts" So saying all five put a hand on Harry's head. Each ones hand flashed their color, Harry screamed. It didn't just hurt a little bit, it hurt a lot. He felt like his head was being pushed and pulled and burned as did the rest of his body. 


	2. Gifts and Changes

Disclaimer: I own none of these people, only the plot. J.R Rowling is the owner and creator, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Summery: Harry finds new powers and begins to discover who he really is.  
  
A/N : Please respond this is only my first fanfic and I not sure if this is good or not.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Story: Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix Chapter 2: Changes and Birthdays  
  
Harry could feel his ancestors knowledge running throughout his body. Spells and potions and charms were filling his head. Ancient magic and ways to fight both magical and muggle filled him. Lives long lost flashed before his eyes and he knew the history of the magical world. He saw marriages and battle and children. It was filling him and burning him with their intensity. Then it stopped.  
  
Harry was back in his room and yet everything seemed so much smaller. Also he wasn't wearing his glasses and yet he could see everything perfectly. Wondering if there were any other changes, the boy slipped quietly from the bed room and into the bathroom. When he turned on the light and looked in the mirror he was completely surprised. He had thought that he had changed a little bit, but the young man staring at him in the mirror, he barely recognized as himself.  
  
Instead of the long black messy hair that he was used to, Harry found his hair to be quite short and yet it stuck up in spikes. The most amazing part though was the color. The tips of it were silver and gold. His eyes were the same intense green but now they seemed filled with power. Also his body had changed so that he was lanky yet incredibly muscular, and the paleness of his skin had turned tan. He was defiantly taller. He seemed to have gone from 4'9 to about 5'8. Because it had been so hot out Harry had not been wearing a shirt. Over his heart there was a phoenix, but not like one he had ever seen before. It had silver feathers dipped in gold, as well as gold feet, gold beak, and gold lightening bolt in the same place Harry's was. The only other color was the green eyes. Turning around Harry noticed a wolf on his right shoulder blade. This had black hair that faded into silver and gold, like his hair did now. The scar was again in gold and the eyes were the same green as Harry's. All Harry could do was stare at the mirror and what he had become in only a few seconds.  
  
When he finally got over just how much he had changed, he walked back to his bedroom. There were owls sitting everywhere, on his bed desk, the floor, only Pig was flying in the air. Harry was afraid that he would wake everyone up so he grabbed him first. He had a letter and small package attacked to his feet. The letter said this  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday mate, hope the muggles are treating you well. Can you believe it some idiot gave Fred and Gorge 1,000 gallons. They have been working on pranks all summer long. Dumbledore said that you would not be able to our house this summer, but you would be able to meet us in Diagon Alley on August the 28th.  
  
Ron P.S. - Fred and Gorge bought me dress robes with the money they got.  
  
When Harry opened the present he was surprised to find instead of the customary food that Ron gave a set of chess pieces. They were beautiful, one was silver and green and the other gold and scarlet. Harry had to laugh because he couldn't help but think about the fact that it was Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. The next owl that he went to was Hedwig, who was probably carrying Hermione's present. He was right, the letter said  
  
Dear Harry Happy Birthday. I hope that you are well and that you have begun to study for the owls. I hope you like your present, I saw it and had to buy it. Even if I don't think that you should be breaking laws, I think that this would help to keep you safe. Hope your relatives are treating you well.  
  
Hermione P.S. - I'm a prefect.  
  
The present that Hermione sent was a book of course but what surprised Harry was the title of the book. It was called 'How and Why Animagi' by Merlain Gragle. Flipping through it talked of the theory of changing into an Animagi, what types of animals there were along with a small picture, then how to change, and finally there was a really short section about Megamagi. Which said that the last of them had been the founders of Hogwarts.  
  
The next bird was tropical, and so could only be from Sirius, his godfather. Sirius seemed to like to spend time in tropical places, although Harry couldn't blame after spending so long in Azkaban. After his experiences with the dementors he didn't want to think of how cold and dreary the prision was. The note itself said  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday, hope the muggles are treating you well. Sorry this is such a short letter, but I'm on a mission for Dumbledore. Hope you like your present, and don't say anything about the price either. I'm trying to make up for all the time I've missed. Your Godfather Sirius.  
  
When Harry opened the present he found a new broom, it was in fact the newest broom. It had been made especially for seekers and was faster even then the firebolt, which Sirius had given him. The thing looked it as well. To Harry it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. The broom handle was silver as were the twigs at the end. It was skinny as well, to help it move faster. All in all it looked really magical, defiantly not like something you would brush the floor with. There were two school owls, looking really important sitting on his desk. They seemed to want to leave, so Harry went to them next and relieved them of what they were carrying. They left right away. The first was from Hagrid and it said,  
  
Harry 'ope you're havin a good birthday, I'm 'ff wit' the giants. 'ope you like your present and 'appy birthday. Hagrid  
  
The present itself was a book on magical creatures, both light and dark. He looked through the book to see if there was anything on the Silver Phoenix. Flipping quickly he could not find anything, so he went on to the next one which told him about his books and that kind of stuff, but nothing else. He was a prefect though, which made him laugh for almost ten minutes. Harry was known for his breaking the rules at school and now he was a prefect, it was hilarious.  
  
The next owl he didn't recognize from anywhere but it looked fairly important so he moved to this one next. This one was from the company which made chocolate frogs asking him to answer a bunch of questions and to chose a picture for his card. Harry did this as quickly as he possibly could before sending the owl back with the answers. There were still ten owls left. Quickly opening their contents he found that seven of them were from admirers, he sent all of them a letter back saying that it was really nice of them to send him gifts, as well as trying to find out a little bit about each one. Maybe he could make some new friends. He didn't really know what to do with the gifts, he didn't want to offend these people by sending them back, but he felt guilty taking them.  
  
The next owl was from the Fred and George. They said thanks for the money and that every time they made a new product they would send him a sample, as well as the fact that he was now co-owner of WWW. The box held some really great stuff, and Harry resolved to make use of it at some point either during the summer or during the school year. He figured he could follow in his father's footsteps and become a prankster.  
  
The last two were from Ginny and Cho. Both wished him a happy birthday and gave him a necklace. The one from Ginny was the same as his Phoenix tattoo, and the one from Cho was his wolf tattoo. Now that all the owls had left Harry went over to his bed thinking of going to sleep. He was surprised to find a miniature trunk laying there with a letter on top. 


	3. The Trunk

Disclaimer: I own none of these people, only the plot. J.R Rowling is the owner and creator, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Summery: Harry finds new powers and begins to discover who he really is.  
  
A/N : Sorry for the delay, I had exams, which are cruel and evil so I wasn't able to finish this. Now I on break. YAY for me. Please respond this is only my first fanfic and I not sure if this is good or not.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Story: Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix Chapter 3: The Trunk  
  
There was a miniature trunk sitting on top of his bed, along with a letter. Harry guessed that it was from his ancestors, since he had not seen an owl deliver it. He eagerly grabbed it and began to read.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday, this is our present to you. We have each given you two drawers, and there are two extra rooms that all of us have contributed to. Inside the trunk magic will not be able to be traced, so please begin to start training your powers. You will find that you will have a bunch of extra abilities that others do not have. Be careful not to get to cocky with your abilities as you are still mortal. The password to un-shrink it is Founder's Heir, and to shrink it is Merlin's Heir. A set of keys will appear with it.  
  
Love, Merlin, Godric, Salazer, Helga, and Rowena  
  
Quickly moving the miniature trunk onto the floor, since he was not sure quite how large the trunk was, he said the password. The trunk was fairly small considering the fact that it held twelve drawers on it. The trunk itself was black and steel, with the Hogwarts crest made of gold and silver on the top.  
  
Upon opening the first drawer Harry found himself standing in a bedroom much like that at Hogwarts, except for the fact that the colors were all odd. The bed was red and silver as the desk tables and rest of the furniture, the floor green and gold, and the walls purple and yellow. The ceiling was charmed like that at Hogwarts to look like the sky, which was at the moment clear with a lot of stars. There were three doors, one of which stood open and looked out into Harry's room. The second one when Harry opened it led to a bathroom much like the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. The floor was again gold and green, the walls purple and yellow, the bathtub and counter were red and silver and all the little extras were blue and black. The bathtub was huge, about the size of a pool and had more knobs then he had ever seen. A few of them seemed to control different temperatures and the others different types of bubbles and water. Although Harry was tempted to take a bath quickly went back into the bedroom.  
  
Opening the third door, Harry found himself standing out side a huge Castle. It was even larger then Hogwarts and in front of him stood a closed gate. The castle itself was a light blue and white, while the windows were a dark blue. There was a coat of arms which was in dark midnight blue and light blue was an owl and a staff. Harry knew instantly that this was Merlin's Castle Harry gasped. Nobody had seen Merlin's castle since he died over two thousand years ago. There was also a note left attached to the gate with his name written in really fancy script. Upon opening it he found that it said  
  
To my heir Harry Potter, I would like to wish you a happy birthday yet again. I would also like to explain that you can now understand what animals are saying both magical and non-magical. Now this being said it is my great pleasure to show to you my castle. It is actually over top of Hogwarts, and in the center of four other castles, which you will get later. Only those that you allow will be able to come here.  
  
Merlin  
  
Deciding to explore the next day Harry went to look at the next room, which was also given to him by Merlin. Harry got the surprise of his life when he walked in to find a meadow and in the background was mountains and a forest. He found 6 baby unicorns which glittered gold, 8 phoenixes, and 4 dragons. He named the unicorns Chastity, Charity, Hope, Faith, Crystal, and Diamond. The Phoenixes he named Light, Ruby, Precious, Jewel, Pearl, Sun, Gold, and Silver. The dragons he names Fury, Anger, Ire, and Fire.  
  
Harry was happier then he had ever been before, he had new friends that were completely devoted to him. So they were animals, Harry had never really had someone or thing to talk to directly during the summer. Wishing he could talk to Merlin to thank him, he was not surprised when Merlin actually spoke.  
  
"I see you like my present to you child." His kind ancient voice whispered in his head. It was smooth and comforting.  
  
"Very much so. Merlin I have a question for you." I asked him directing my thoughts to his presence inside of me.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Well you and the others transferred your knowledge to me and yet I can't remember any of it. Why is that?"  
  
"Ahh, don't worry. The knowledge that we gave you will come within the week. Your system was just shocked and is trying to process the information. Was that all?"  
  
"Will I be able to speak to you again?"  
  
"Of course you may speak to any of us this way. Also asleep you may visit our haven whenever you wish to." With that his presence within me withdrew and I was left alone to move on through the trunk.  
  
The next room was from Godric, from the scarlet and gold that surrounded me. Surrounding me were every weapon I had ever seen, as well as many that I had not. Gorgeous swords, bows and arrows, axes, shields, knifes, and so much more. In the back of the room Harry saw something flicker. When he got there he saw something that made his heart stop. There standing in the back of the room were weapons that were too beautiful to be real. They looked fragile, and yet like nothing in the world could break them. There were four swords, four pairs of knifes, and four bows each with a separate pack of arrows.  
  
The reason there were four of each was that they represented each of the elements. The knifes and swords seemed to be made of crystal and inside the element moved. Green and brown for earth, red and yellow for fire, blue and silver for air, and blue and dark blue for water. The bows were made out of dragon bone that had been painted their color, but it was the arrows that were really impressive. They were made out of their element. The fire arrows literally had heat, although they did not burn Harry. Harry knew that they would burn whatever they hit.  
  
Harry quickly went to Godric's next room which was designed for weapons fighting. There were men that looked real and yet just stood there. Harry figured that they were there to practice on.  
  
Harry opened his mind as he had done with Merlin Harry sent out a message to Godric saying, "Thanks, Godric this is so great. Umm those men are for me to train with right?"  
  
Godric's kind melodious voice sounded saying, "Yes, I am glad you like my collection. They have been waiting for someone with enough power to use them. They have not been touched since our time, they have been restless."  
  
"You speak of them like they are alive"  
  
"They are, much in the way that your wand is alive. You will understand much better when you have processed the information we put in you. It is very hard to explain with words."  
  
"ok Godric, I'm going to keep looking. I'll talk to all of you guys at once afterwards."  
  
"Ok Harry. Go on, my wife's is next." With that Godric moved outside Harry's head.  
  
Harry quickly walked to the next room which had owls and cats everywhere. There were about twenty cats and almost forty owls. Their voices started giving him a headache calling out to him as they were so he quickly left with a small orange striped tabby at his feet he had called Tiger. Tiger had insisted on going with him.  
  
Rowena's second room surprised Harry though. It was a divination room of that he was sure. In the middle sat a crystal ball. Unlike the one he was used to this had all the colors of his heirs inside of it and the colors swirled around and around making Harry want to stare at it. Quickly turning to the walls he found a giant fireplace with a cheery fire going on inside of it.  
  
Rowena voice held knowledge but also so much kindness when she said, "Yes, Harry I was a diviner, you have that power as well. It can come in handy a lot of the times."  
  
"I've always thought of divination as a joke, something that isn't real."  
  
"Yes well with a divination teacher like the one you have I am not surprised. She is a joke, although she has made two predictions. Better then most people, but not a true seer."  
  
"Oh ok, thank you for your presents."  
  
"Your welcome, now go on find out what Helga got you." The warm sweet present left and Harry moved on to the next room.  
  
Helga gave him clothes, both wizard and muggle. Also boots and shoes. There was one thing that surprised him and that was armor, which defended him against spells and weapons. Upon seeing the clothes Harry took off Dudley's old hand me down clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a green silk shirt.  
  
The second room was a garden, with a large pond in the middle of it. The place smelt of flowers and was really relaxing. Looking around at some of the plants he noticed that all of them were purely enjoyment plants. Tiger was dancing around trying to catch a butterfly and seemed to have forgotten his presence.  
  
Helga's voice and presence was motherly and kind. She said "Do you like your presents Harry. The clothes have been spelled to grow with you and never tear. They are made of the highest quality material."  
  
"Not even Draco has robes this nice. Thank you, and I really love this garden it's so relaxing."  
  
"Why thank you dear, although the others seem to be giving you useful things for you battle against Voldemort, I wanted to give you someplace to just relax. After all it is your birthday present. Happy Birthday my dear Harry Potter." With that she was gone.  
  
The next room was from Salazar Slytherin, and was filled with snakes. Every kind of snake from garden to ones with the most deadly poisons. They all hissed master at him over and over again. Tiger was hiding behind Harry's leg scared stiff of the predators in the room. Quickly the two left to his next room.  
  
This room was a lot like the dueling room given to him by Godric, but it was for magic fighting more then it was for muggle.  
  
Salazar's presence was like that of a snakes, his voice smooth as silk with a slight hissing sound.  
  
"Salazar why is it that you speak like that?"  
  
"You mean the hissing. When I was five I got lost in the forest, I didn't find my way out until I was eleven. The snakes helped me to survive. I never really lost the accent from those six years."  
  
"Oh ok, thank you for the gifts."  
  
"You're welcome. You should go to the last room and then get some sleep. You seem like you're about to fall asleep right now." Harry yawned showing the validity of this statement then smiled sheepishly. Salazar withdrew from his mind and Harry quickly went to the last room in the trunk.  
  
This time there were five doors. Four held one of the school house crests. The fifth was of red and gold with a phoenix and lion leaping at each other. Underneath there was a wand shooting red and gold spark up. For some reason he just knew that this was the Potter crest. Barely able to stand Harry decided to explore behind the doors the next day. Falling immediately into bed and sleep he didn't notice Tiger curling up next to him as well as a new arrival. 


	4. Potter Manor

Disclaimer: I own none of these people, only the plot. J.R Rowling is the owner and creator, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Summery: Harry finds new powers and begins to discover who he really is.  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Please continue.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Barely able to stand Harry decided to explore behind the doors the next day. Falling immediately into bed and sleep he didn't notice Tiger curling up next to him as well as a new arrival.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
When Harry awoke the next day he found Tiger sleeping on his chest. He couldn't help but wish what had happened had all been a dream or nightmare. Gently picking the small cat up he stood up before putting her still sleeping form down on the bed. Turning around he got the surprise of his live to find a wolf sleeping under his desk. Figuring that if the wolf hadn't killed him while he was sleeping it didn't wish to he decided not to worry to much about the animal.  
  
Not wishing to wake the wolf up he walked quietly over to the chest, and walked into the last room again wishing to explore behind the doors inside of it. Again the five doors were there with the crests. Moving slowly over to the door which he thought held the Potter crest. Slightly afraid of what he would find there he pushed open the door.  
  
The temperature was warm and he was standing in front of a beautiful mansion surrounded by forest. The house was made of white stone and silver and it seemed to shine and glitter. The windows were made of either a silver color glass as well as stained glass with pictures of what had to be wizards depicted on it. All Harry could do was gap at the building in front of him. It seemed just as magnificent as Merlin's castle was, but now that he was completely awake he knew that this was not a dream making it even more unbelievable. The forest around him seemed odd though, almost light and made of silver. Deciding to look inside the castle first he walked in.  
  
A house elf stood in the entrance of the house and when he saw Harry he immediately bowed low on the ground before saying, "Welcome home, Master Potter".  
  
"What is this place and what is your name?" Harry asked the unknown house elf.  
  
"My name is Misty sir, and this is the Potter mansion. No human has stepped inside since Master James and Lily as well as yourself left here sir. The house elves have been keeping this place clean and waiting for the day in which you would arrive sir."  
  
"Ohh, would you mind if I looked around?"  
  
"Of course not, it is your house after all along with everything inside of here. " With that the house elf disappeared with a pop, most likely to the kitchens."  
  
Looking around the mansion Harry found many portraits of his ancestors. There was even one of James and Lily holding him. There were also pictures in almost every room with him in it. It was strange for Harry to walk around in a house with actual pictures of him in it, like the Dursley's did with Dudley. He found a library that actually rivaled that at Hogwarts, a potions room, the kitchens, his parents bedroom as well as his own.  
  
His old bedroom was designed for a baby when he looked inside, but as soon as he took a step into the room in changed to suit a 15 year old. Harry startled at the change then smiled. The room looked like he was standing in the clouds, the wall actually let off light like the sun was there. Thinking about it being night time the room shifted so that it was a gorgeous night with a full moon. He played with changing the walls to different things before leaving. Knowing that he could explore the house an entire week and he wouldn't find everything Harry went outside.  
  
The forest again caught his attention. He noticed that the trees actually had a silver tinge to them. Gently pulling a leave off the closest tree he began to examine it trying to figure out what the different color meant.  
  
Harry walked a few more steps into the forest, when a thwack resounded behind him. Looking he saw an arrow sticking out of the tree. Getting scared Harry looked around trying to figure out where the arrow had been shot from and took out his wand.  
  
"What are you doing here human?" A musical voice asked resounding through the trees. The voice was sweet like honey but carried with it a threat that you knew was real. Harry gasped at the beautiful sound as well as the being that had made it.  
  
His pointed ears and jaw automatically gave away what he was. He was in fact an elf, around 6 foot 1 with long blond hair done up elaborately and eyes which shined an emerald color much like his own. His skin was a pale ivory color that seemed to shine with its own light. His build was slight yet muscular, and he seemed to move with an otherworldly grace and lightness that Harry thought a human could never reach even if he tried his entire life.  
  
"I ask again for the last time human what are you doing here?" the elf again demanded with the same musical voice although there was more anger and a definite promise of pain in it.  
  
"I was just trying to find out why the trees seem to glow silver. I have never seen anything like it before." Harry answered trying to keep his voice steady in front of this magical being.  
  
"Uh huh and what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"O, I am so sorry. I did not realize that you were a Potter. If I had known I would not have shot at you. Please I beg of you do not tell the king, it is just that no Potter has been here in about fourteen years." The elves' voice changed from anger to fear making it sound higher.  
  
"Huh what does me being a Potter have to do with anything, and how would I be able to talk to the elfin king, and who are you." Harry was so confused he had no idea what was going on, elves almost never talked to humans and certainly never the king.  
  
"Oh dear did your parents never tell you about the connection that they have with the elves, it is why their house is here. It helps make sure no unwanted humans get in as well as make it so the Potters are able to come talk to us whenever they wish." The elf seemed not to know that Harry's parents were dead so Harry told him the story of his parents' deaths. At this news the elf told Harry to come and immediately began leading him further and further into the forest. 


	5. The Elves

Disclaimer: I own none of these people, only the plot. J.R Rowling is the owner and creator, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Summery: Harry finds new powers and begins to discover who he really is.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
At this news the elf told Harry to come and immediately began leading him further and further into the forest.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The journey was quick through the silver woods as the elf called them. Harry still had absolutely no idea what the elf was called and after the second time in which he refused to say Harry gave up. The elfin city came into view only 10 minutes after walking into the forest, and Harry was amazed that something that beautiful could exist.  
  
The city was built at the bottom of a sheer cliff with a waterfall coming down it as well. The buildings glistened a pure white that reminded Harry of unicorns. Throughout the whole city though there were plants and trees that wrapped around and through the buildings. The walls that surrounded the city were covered from hundreds of years of ivy and the elves that stood on top.  
  
"What are you doing Alane, bring a human here?" The elf standing in the center spoke down at Harry's guide. He also had the same magically musical voice and grace. He thought about what the elves reminded him of the veela such as Fleur he had seen the year before.  
  
Alane now spoke and said "This is Harry Potter". He said this as though it explained it all and Harry was surprised when this statement actually did make the elves look at him oddly almost like they did not know if they should bow or shoot him. Quickly the elves opened the gates and let the two inside the city.  
  
  
  
This is incredibly short I know but I want to know what you people think should happen to Harry next. My friends are divided between trying to convince me to get Harry with Cho and an elf so I figured I would ask you people. If you wouldn't mind either emailing or telling me in a review. Also I was wondering if I could get a beta reader seeing as how I no longer trust the person I was using before.  
  
Thanks  
  
VampireHeiress 


	6. The Elves 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these people, only the plot. J.R Rowling is the owner and creator, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Summery: Harry finds new powers and begins to discover who he really is.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the offers in beta reading, as well as all the reviews and thoughts on who Harry should be with. It will be an elf, sorry to all those who wanted to see Harry with Cho or Hermione or any other already existing character. I hope you continue to read even if you don't like who Harry will be dating. Also I hope that you read my other story The Ultimate Betrayal. Hope Everyone had a Happy holiday and will have a good new year. - Unknown (even to me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alane now spoke and said "This is Harry Potter". He said this as though it explained it all and Harry was surprised when this statement actually did make the elves look at him oddly almost like they did not know if they should bow or shoot him. Quickly the elves opened the gates and let the two inside the city.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter : The Elves 2  
  
Alane led Harry through out the city and Harry was surprised at the elves that surrounded him. They wore colors and designs that made them seem to have come directly from the world that surrounded them in the city. Also he was surprised at the stares that he got, which made him want to cover his scar and wondered why they stared at him.  
  
Harry didn't realize of course that he was the first human to have entered the Elven land of Scratium in 15 years, that him and his parents had been the last. The journey to the castle took a surprisingly short time and yet to Harry it seemed like eternity because of the silence and stares that followed.  
  
Although the city itself had been one of the most beautiful things Harry had seen, that he could remember anyway, the elfin castle was even better. It was a radiant white and silver that sparkled, even the windows were like this. The whole place was magic.  
  
There was a man and woman standing on the steps of the castle, the king and queen, and it was noticeable that that was who they were. The king had a regal air about him as well as a kindness and knowledge that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. The man had flowing silver hair and bright green eyes that sparkled and made you trust him. The woman had the same regal air but instead of giving off wisdom seemed to give off more of a motherly air. She had golden hair and bright blue eyes that flashed purple when they looked at him.  
  
Slowly the two walked down the steps of the castle and stood in front of Harry, at first they just stared at the young boy until finally they hugged him tightly. Harry was rightly surprised seeing as how these two elves were hugging him, not to mention the fact that the two were the king and queen.  
  
"Oh, it is so good to have the Potters back in their rightful house again. My name is Hetariana and this is my husband Setinne You must be Harry, but where are James and Lily?" The queen asked with the same melodious tone that all the elves held. Harry was surprised seeing as how everyone knew the story of what had happened to his parents. He had never had to explain it, the only good thing of his fame or so he thought.  
  
"They were murdered by Lord Voldemort, when I was only one year old. I survived the killing curse which is the only reason that I am alive today. The curse rebounded onto Voldemort and he was brought down from power. Just a few months ago though Voldemort returned to power though using my blood." Harry said sadly wanting to tell the king and queen what had been going on in the wizarding world knowing that they probably had little or no interaction with it.  
  
The two leaders looked at Harry in shock upon hearing what had happened to both the Potters as well as the world. They had not directly interacted with the world in so long only hearing about it through humans that they had trusted the Potters. At least all of the Potters were not dead they thought. As elves they did not have a great view of what death was seeing as how they are immortal.  
  
They had only ever seen death in humans, seeing as how even the elves no longer remembered the wars in which they had taken part in. They had decided a long time ago to leave death behind them and this meant leaving war behind them. As elves they were not brought up to deal with death or anything having to do with death.  
  
Hetariana and Setinne had Harry tell them what he knew about his parent's deaths as well as what had the world been going through and what Harry's own life had been life. They in turn told Harry about the elves.  
  
When they got to the connection with the Potter family though they said this, "Harry when we pulled out of the human world we didn't intend to trust or talk to another human again, but then about a thousand years later a man stumbled into these forests. The prince at that time had been in the forest with only five guards and were about to shoot at the man. The Prince though was attacked at the same time by a beast that we did not know lived near there, it was a basilisk. The man killed the evil creature. The man was taken back to this very city, where he fell in love with an Elfin princess. Together they had a young boy child. Since then the Potters and elves have been friends. There have in fact been a few marriages between the Potters and elves." The king told the story to the young human not saying though that it had been his father who had been the young prince in the story.  
  
Harry was left stunned at all of this, did this mean that he had elfin blood inside of him and if so then why had he not known. Hetariana and Setinne waited for young Harry to stop being so shocked over the news that had just been told to him. They knew that the boy had had no idea and so he would take a while. 


	7. Shocks

Disclaimer: I own none of these people, only the plot. J.R Rowling is the owner and creator, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Summery: Harry finds new powers and begins to discover who he really is.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to update but I had a major case of writers block for this story, plus I have some major projects that I have to do for school. Private school defiantly sucks. Anyway sorry and here it is. - Unknown (even to me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Silver Phoenix  
  
Chapter: Shocks all around  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Harry just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do. The king and Queen smiled knowing that the boy had just received an enormous shock. They wished with all their heart however to be able to understand this boy and his life, for this boy was the last remaining Potter. Gently the Queen took Harry Potter's hand and led him into the castle knowing that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him, he was too caught up in the world inside his head. They took him to the dinning room knowing that it was noon and that the poor boy had to be hungry.  
  
In the room there were four other elves sitting at the table, two of them were girls and they were talking and laughing together. The other two were guys and they sat next to the girls hands on their swords wearing serious expressions. As Harry and the elves walked in they were immediately noticed by the two male elves but the females continued to talk.  
  
The queen smiled at the sight of her two daughters and said, "Aritina, Sasina I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry these are my daughters Aritina and Sasina and their body guards Shadow and Panther." Aritina was beautiful with her gold and silver hair, a mixture of her mother and father. She had pale skin, shimmering eyes that seemed to constantly change color, and a tall slender body. Sasina was just as beautiful with her white hair, big purple eyes, and the same tall slender body. Panther who was Sasina's body guard was as tall as the king with light brown hair bright blue eyes and a body that screamed danger. Shadow who was Aritina's bodyguard had dark black hair like what Harry had, dark black eyes, the same pale skin, and the same tall dangerous body as well as a disinterested stance that everyone knew to be fake.  
  
Shadow stood close to Aritina, closer then Panther stood to Sasina at any rate making Harry wonder if there was something going on between the two. Everyone else knew that something was going on between the two, although even they didn't know exactly what it was.  
  
They all sat down to eat, and talk. Harry told about what was going on in the world at that time, while the elves talked about their history and how they lived. Harry felt comfortable among the elves who didn't expect him to be or do anything but be himself. In return they did not put up fronts which he was eternally grateful. Harry found the elves refreshingly trusting and friendly compared to humans. Especially now with Voldemort, Harry didn't have to worry about the elves being death eaters or wanting to kill him. It was refreshing.  
  
Towards the end of lunch the King spoke saying, "Harry I know that this is a lot to ask but we wish for our daughters to be introduced into the human world so that they may understand it a little bit more. Of course Shadow and Panther would have to go as well but I was wondering if it would be possible for them to go to Hogwarts so that they could learn magic as well."  
  
"Sure I guess, although I do not know just how safe the human world is now that Voldemort has returned to power." Harry said hesitantly not wanting to get either princess hurt, but especially Sasina. He had been talking to the younger daughter and felt a peculiar closeness with her that he had never felt before. They understood each other in the way people expected things from them. 


End file.
